


Another Look of You

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Another Look of You

  
  
I have loved this life  
The curve and edge of it  
The hollow and peak  
Even my sorrow has borne  
The riches of the poets’ pen  
But here with you  
I beg for more  
Another field of morning dew  
Another dance by firelight  
Another look of you  
The lovely light of you  
Beneath the summer moon


End file.
